<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snippet #2 - On Fire by krysrayn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441808">Snippet #2 - On Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysrayn/pseuds/krysrayn'>krysrayn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Facebook Snippets [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnificent Seven (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysrayn/pseuds/krysrayn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief snippet from a prompt found on Facebook.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Facebook Snippets [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snippet #2 - On Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I thought I said not to light anything on fire this time?” Travis asked the seven men standing in front of his desk.</p><p>“Technically it wasn’t on fire.” Ezra corrected with a small smirk lingering on his face. Chris looked over at his friend and shot him a hard look. Ezra just shrugged.</p><p>Travis glared and exclaimed, “Of course it wasn't on fire! You completely blew it up!”</p><p>Ezra smirked slightly and Chris knew he had to say something before Ezra could say something, or heaven forbid, one of the others chimed in. Chris ran a hand over his face and then glared at his friends when he noticed them all wearing the same expression. With a sharp nod, he hoped his next words would allow them to exit their boss' office quickly and without further questions. He really didn't want to get into the fact that there were unforeseen consequences to the blast that they all left out of their official reports.</p><p>"Sir, all due respect, besides the blast, everyone came out alive, the evidence was preserved, and all of the suspects were arrested on the premises. It's late…" Chris paused as his quick glance through the window showed that it was actually very late, or really early depending on one's view. They'd be set up and staged for the raid since yesterday, and except for a quick nap here and there, none of them had gotten much sleep. "I think at this point we could all use a good long sleep since the reports are done."</p><p>Travis looked thoughtful before sitting back down in his desk chair. "Agreed. Take the rest of today off and I'll see you all tomorrow." He paused before continuing. "Larabee, stay back a moment."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>